Damn you cringle!
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: Just a bit of smut for the holidays
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas-**

"Magnus!" "MAGNUS!" he grinned at me devilishly "I am not wearing this!" he snapped his fingers and I found my day jeans and sweater gone and in they're place... I was now wearing light green boots that went up to my thigh, a tight green tunic that cut off just above my ass, the sleeves were white and candy striped, there was a green and red news boy cap and the only other piece of clothing was a red thong, "bastard!" he was wearing a robe which now had turned red and sprouted fur, he was already wearing e fuzzy cap and with my hands tied I couldn't Stop his lips from cascading onto mine, his tongue raped the inside of my mouth and I felt a huge blush run up my cheeks as all the other blood in my body ran into the thongs captive, "mmm someone's been a naughty shadow hunter hasn't he?" "bastard!" he was grinning against my lips, no matter how angry I was this was happening I still loved every second, he sat down leaving me standing there, "well are you going to come sit in santa's lap?" I wanted to punch him but after being apart for four days I was so horny it want funny, I lowered m bound wrists as far as they would go and jumped up, pulling my knees up as I did so and swinging my arms under putting them in front of me, I sat in his lap looping my arms around his neck, even through the robe and boxers i Felt his erection, "so my little elf what do yo want for Christmas?" damn it why am I so horny "I want your fat little cock up my ass, i want eggnog." mmm he purred and kissed my neck while fingering the thong, "I'd ask if you wanted cookies but you don't roll that way sadly." at that I leaned down to kiss him and bit his tongue hard "there's a lot you don't know about me Magnus." He stared at me confused.." me and Aline were... We didn't know what was wrong with us and we had similar problems and..." he cupped my face, "I'm sorry, I want to be more considerate but now but..." Damn you naughty elf costume. He plucked at the panties and I pulled out his thick uncut cock, there was no prep just lust, he slid right in and. Moaned as he threw me up and down of his tool, he was whispering disgusting things into my ear and it turned me on more, "agh! Santa I'm gonna cum!" his hand slid over my cock furiously and I exploded all over the fuzzy tunic, I collapsed back onto Santa we were kissing furiously and I felt us hands rubbing circles on my covered nipples I climbed off him and smiled at him " oh santa." I kissed the head of his cock and he shot rope after rope of boiling cum, " he licked me clean and I curled up under his robe. I popped my head out and kissed his cheek, "old pervert."

Merry Christmas


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn you again! **

My head was still reeling with last nights events. He told Magnus about me and Aline, I loved her like a sister and well, she was my first, I didn't know what was going through my head at the time, the sex was amazing but. Didn't feel any kind of connection, and then Magnus came along, I had decided I was selectively gay, as in I would be fine with boys or girls, but wanted Magnus, I was made for him p, or so. Convinced myself. He had to run out for a client and I was making cookies, he was n high demand currently as with today being the solstice magic is particularly potent. I was kneading the dough when. Was having those thoughts about Magnus again, I had never topped, I wanted to so badly but I could never find the courage to ask, I liked bottoming but I wanted to feel his ass, I wanted him to moan beneath me... And m cock poked right out the slit in m boxers rock hard and sat on the pile of dough, oh so soft..."I bet that's what Magnus'- no, not with cookie dough... Yes... I ran to our bedroom and dove right for the "toy" drawer, I shoved the dildos and condoms out of the way and found the lube collection, I grabbed the cinnamon bottle and went back to the dough, in seconds I was thrusting my cinnamon coated cock in and out of a cookie ass, "oh Magnus, scream my name, saying the best you've ever had!" screaming that out only heightened my own ecstasy and then an arm loped around my waist as a hand settled on my pec,"don't stop, tell me what your going to do to me." "m-Magnus..." I kept thrusting into the duo while he nipples my ear, ran his fingers through my pubes which i Was going to shave for chirstmas, and tweaking my nipple. I was so embarrassed that he had found me fantasizing about him and fucking the cookies,"mag..." I couldn't hold back, I came long and hard on and in the dough still thrusting. I collapsed back onto him..."Magnus I'm so embarrassed..." "why I've been waiting all this time fr yu to bring it up." I stared at him wide eyed,"oh come on Alec do o really thnk I've never been dominated before? I've just been giving you time to make u your mind." he kissed me and. Felt tears run into my eyes, this really was the best Christmas ever, "I'm sorry mag, I ruined the cookies..." he grinned at me "baby you just made them better, he kneaded the douch again and while. Cut he it the candy canes and stars on a sheet and cooked them, he laid me n the counter and fucked me slowly, later that night I lost that other kind of virginity to him...

Three days later-

"hey Magnus where did the cookies we made go?"

Raphael's point of view-

I went to my front door to find a white and red Christmas present, I picked up the card, "best holiday wishes Magnus bane-" I looked down at the box and opened it, "cookies? That's actually very sweet of the warlock."


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn damn damn!**

"Magnus your not allowed to open your presents until tomorrow!" he was underneath the tree ogling them, I had carved anti spell tunes on them so he couldn't cheat but witH him like this I had barely managed to read a paragraph of my book after four hours! He came over to me on his knees and began kissing up m shirt "Magnus... I said no." "but I want you to say yes..." he kissed that spot behind my ear where I sometimes put cologne to make him happy and I lost it "okay, we'll both open one present, go pick them." "yes! I love you babe." he scurried to the tree and then back, I set my book down and he crawled into my lap, "damn it Magnus you had to pick that box...". He handed me a thin green wrapped box, I carefully unfolded the wrappings and opened it, inside was a designer sweater, it was navy blue and v neck though the way the fabric shimmered made it beautiful, not sparky just... "oh Magnus..." I kissed him and blushed as i Saw him eagerly tear at the paper, he found a large square box inside, he popped the lid and found... "are those..." I buried y head in my knees"yes..." i had gottn him about 2000$ worth of gifts, all things I thought he would like, but only be sex gift, I made them myself after watching a course and practicing, two dildos, mine and his, of our respective genitals, his was white with a red candy cane stripe mine was the same but with a blue stripe, flavored of course..."oh babe, I fucking love you so much..." he lifted my chin and kissed me, "I'm going to make love to you with my own dick up my ass."

Magnus-

I stood up with him, my tongue leaping into his mouth as i ran my hands up his sides, he was wearing a grey green v neck tee, along the sides were cuts that gave me tiny touches of his burning hot flesh, I pulled his shirt over his head, he took two fist fulls of the red and green stripped wife beater I had been wearing and pulled it apart, I ran my hands over his thick corded muscles, I slid his jeans off and he undid my belt, we fell back onto the presents his head landing in one of mine For him, unfortunately it was the imported lube..."Magnus, stuff me right now or Ill have t clean the mess up... I scooped up some of the lube and shove his dildo in my ass before slowly pushing into him, there was a collective moan as I began thrusting harder and harder into him, it sent us sliding across the floor. Just as we were Both coming, in our usual synchronized fashion we hit the base of the tree, I came inside him as he plastered us together with his heavenly juices,and the tree fell over on top of us, "wow, we really just did that, this is what happens when I do sexy stuff!" "mmm don't remind me of the thong, I'd need another round and were surrounded by broken glass." "agh." I was still on m knees magic-ing the room back to the halfway sober halfway christmas wonderland room. I kissed the small of his back and he ran to the shower, "that's not a very good idea babe, you know I love it in the shower!" "Magnus we have all night! God how do you always seem to stay hard even after we're done!" "oh so so many kinky things to do to you tonight." "what was that!?" "I said we have so many platonic romantic things to do tonight." "liar."

Merry Christmas my babies


End file.
